


Always have, Always will.

by EvakLove



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gullruten Awards Night, Henjei-Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvakLove/pseuds/EvakLove
Summary: It`s the night of May 12th 2017, the Gullruten awards have taken place and the boys head back to their room...





	Always have, Always will.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting to this forum. 
> 
> My Gullruten based One shot Henjei fic didn`t take too long to write but when it came to the finishing touches, typing it up and getting it posted  
> the time just slipped away.  
> So here we are nearly 2 months on...but it`s here.
> 
> I value your comments , please be kind.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> .

Always have, Always will.

Henrik followed Tarjei in through the door to their shared hotel room and closed it behind them before switching on the lights.  
He dropped the keycard down onto the table and smiled to himself as he saw Tarjei struggling to take off his jacket, once he did and it was  
discarded over the back of the chair Tarjei flopped down onto the bed, on his back with his arms and legs out spread.

"Oh my god what a night.." Tarjei sighed wearily. "...it`s been so amazing".  
"Yeah it has..." Henrik replied with a grin as he slipped his arms out of his suit jacket and hung it up. "...the whole day has been a bit of a whirlwind".  
Tarjei lifted his head up off the bed and looked at Henrik.  
"Take my shoes off".

"What ?" Henrik asked surprised at the request, his eyes darted over to Tarjei who just smiled at him.  
"Can you take my shoes off for me...please..." Tarjei pleaded with a cheeky grin and wriggled his feet. "...I can`t be arsed to get up again".  
"Alright" Henrik replied, he moved to the end of the bed and lifted Tarjei`s feet up in turn removing his shoes and socks and placed them on the floor.  
"Thanks" Tarjei grinned. "...I don`t mind falling asleep in my clothes but I`ve had enough of those formal shoes..." He tucked his hands behind  
his head and sighed with contentment. "...give me my trainers anyday".

"You looked really handsome tonight" Henrik smiled over as he pulled his bowtie undone and let it hang loose around his neck before popping open his top shirt button.  
"Thanks..." Tarjei replied his eyes on Henrik as he walked round to the opposite side of the bed. "...you did too...like James Bond" he giggled.  
Henrik pulled the bottom of his shirt out from his trousers and let it hang loose around his hips.  
"James Bond ? ...Really ?" Henrik laughed.  
"Yeah it was like having my very own secret agent by my side to keep me safe" Tarjei continued playfully. He rolled over onto his side, lent on his elbow and rested his  
chin on his hand as he watched.  
"Ok..." Henrik laughed again. "...and there was me thinking you didn`t have that much to drink tonight". He sat down on the edge of the bed and  
pulled off his shoes and socks, turning around he laid down opposite Tarjei mirroring his form.

"I mean it..." Tarjei continued now sounding more genuine. "...it would of been scary out there by myself but you looked after me the whole time..."  
He paused for a second. "...like you always do".  
Henrik smiled in reply, he reached out and gently rubbed Tarjei`s shoulder supportively.  
"It was my pleasure, I wouldn`t of missed tonight for anything..." Henrik slid his hand down a bit and squeezed Tarjei`s bicep. "...you handled it  
so well too, all those people, all that attention...you were amazing".  
Henrik`s thumb stroked gently on Tarjei`s arm.

Their eyes held each others for a moment, small shy smiles passing between them before Henrik pulled his hand away, fidgteded a little and cleared his throat as if trying to change the subject.  
"Just a shame you didn`t win in the end" Henrik added quickly filling the moment of silence.  
Tarjei kept his eyes on Henrik while he looked away.  
"It`s ok, I didn`t really expect to win against those older guys..." Tarjei answered. "...and we won together, that was really special".  
Tarjei watched Henrik as he fluffed his pillows and lent back onto them.

"That kiss cam thing was a bit of a surprise though, they didn`t tell us about that in rehearsal" Henrik smiled glancing back at Tarjei.  
"It was a bit of fun for them I suppose, trying to get all those people to kiss on tv" Tarjei replied.  
"I had a feeling it was going to fall on us though as soon as it started" Henrik continued.  
"Yeah me too..." Tarjei smiled. "...did you mind ?"  
"No not at all..." Henrik replied sitting back up a little. "...I was more surprised that you were so keen more than anything"  
"Why ?" Tarjei asked.  
"Well, us kissing in public like that, infront of everyone I thought you might of been worried about what people would think" Henrik explained.  
"Most people there know we kiss on the show, that`s why they did it to us after all..." Tarjei reasoned. "...so I guess they would think this time was no different" His eyes  
looked down for a few seconds, focusing on his fingers as they started to play with a ruffle in the sheet. 

Henrik looked at him, tilting his head down a little waiting for Tarjei to look back up at him.

"It was different though wasn`t it...?" Henrik put his hand on top of Tarjei`s to keep it still.  
Tarjei`s eyes looked back up at him.  
"...we were different" Henrik added.

There was a moments silence between them as once again they held each others gaze.  
"We...err...just got caught up in the moment I guess..." Tarjei flustered over his reply, he tried to move his hand away but Henrik stopped him.

"When I looked at you and saw you smiling at me like that, asking me to kiss you...I..." Henrik trailed off.  
Tarjei looked down again and blushed a little.  
Henrik smiled.  
"Do you want to know something though...." Henrik added softly.  
Tarjei raised his head again to look at him. "What ?".  
"If you hadn`t pulled away when you did I would`ve kept on kissing you".

"Really ?..." Tarjei asked softly. "...with all those people watching ?"  
"I forgot they were even there..." Henrik was the one to look down this time, at their hands, as his fingers danced over Tarjei`s.  
"...when I felt your tongue against mine...kissing you as you and not Even kissing Isak...." Henrik`s words trailed off again as if lost in his thoughts.

Tarjei curled his fingers between Henrik`s and they held hands on the bed.  
"So you would`ve kissed me more...if I hadn`t pulled away ?" Tarjei asked gently encouraging Henrik to continue.  
Henrik nodded.  
"Show me" Tarjei whispered.

Henrik looked up as soon as Tarjei spoke, his eyes widened and he smiled.  
They slowly got closer to each other.  
"Ask me again" Henrik whispered pausing only inches from Tarjei`s lips.  
Tarjei`s breath caught in his throat at their proximity.  
"Kiss me Henrik".

Henrik closed the final gap between them and put his hand to the back of Tarjei`s neck, his long fingers sliding back into the soft curls of hair.  
He looked into Tarjei`s eyes getting a bit lost in the green hue when he saw the playful smile he had seen earlier that night flicker across his face.

As their open mouths came together their tongues met instantly, the soft warmth returning as they moved together without pausing for breath.  
Henrik`s fingers gripped tighter in Tarjei`s hair, as he grabbed at Henrik`s shoulder and pulled himself in closer shivering a little as Henrik`s  
wide kissed enveloped his mouth.  
Tarjei slipped his tongue inside again and Henrik sucked on it hungrily, he tightened his grip on Henrik`s shoulder to encourage him and let out a  
soft moan as he felt him shudder.

Almost straight away Henrik pulled back for a few seconds, his breaths were shallow as he placed one smaller kiss to Tarjei`s waiting lips and  
smiled awkwardly. He rolled back and away from a surprised Tarjei and laid back onto the bed, eyes up to the ceiling.  
"Maybe it was a good idea you stopped us when you did earlier..." Henrik said quietly keeping his eyes fixed upwards. "...like you said lets hope all  
those people watching will think it was just us acting".

Tarjei looked lost. "Yeah ... I suppose" he said so confused at Henrik`s sudden departure. He laid back down on the bed too.

A longer silence fell between them as they laid side by side lost in their own thoughts but so aware of each others presence.

"I suppose we should get some sleep ... it`s been a long day" Henrik sighed after a minute or so, he lent over to the light switches on  
his side of the bed and reduced the bright main light to a softer glow given by the lamps around the room.  
He moved back and returned his eyes to the ceiling.  
"Goodnight Tarjei"  
"Night" Tarjei replied with another sigh.

 

Once again the room was full of silence, a deafening awkward silence that was so unusual between the friends.

Another few minutes passed by before Tarjei spoke. 

"Do you ever think what it would be like ?"

"What it would be like ?" Henrik repeated.  
Tarjei turned his head to face Henrik but saw his eyes were still fixed upwards.  
"Between you and me". Tarjei added, he watched as Henrik finally turned his head back to face him.  
"Yes" He breathed.  
"So why has it never happened...?" Tarjei added and rolled back over onto his side before speaking again. "...and why did you just pull away from me like that ?"

Henrik sighed.  
"Because I don`t want to confuse you".  
"Confuse me ?" Tarjei questioned.  
Henrik turned back onto his side again to face Tarjei and tried to explain.

"You`re only 17, you`re just getting to know yourself, who you are and what you want...I don`t want to add to the pressure...I know you`ve struggled  
with some things lately"  
"That`s got nothing to do with it" Tarjei snapped a little with frustration more than anything.  
He took Henrik`s hand back in his and spoke softer.  
"Experience is all part of finding out who I am too isn`t it...I can`t believe that`s the only reason". Tarjei gave Henrik`s hand a squeeze and waited  
for him to explain.

"Ok...I guess I`m also worried because of how it will change everything between us, with filming, your family, our friends, me and ... my life  
back home" Henrik pulled his hand away from Tarjei`s and looked down.

"I get that and I appreciate that you worry about that side of things..." Tarjei continued. "...but you`re focusing on the difficult parts...what about thinking about how  
good it could be"  
Tarjei got a little closer and reached out to take hold of one end of Henrik`s loose bow tie, he pulled at it gently and let it slip from around his neck and down onto the bed.  
Henrik looked up into his eyes as Tarjei undid a couple of the top buttons on his shirt too.

"If there is one thing I`m not confused about, it`s how I feel about you" Tarjei added.

Henrik gently stroked the side of Tarjei`s face, cupping his jaw and felt him lean into his hand.  
"I worry about those thing because I care about you so much...the last thing I want to do is hurt you..."  
He saw a moment of disappointment in Tarjei`s eyes as he stroked his thumb against his cheek.  
"...but that dosn`t mean I don`t want you"

Tarjei`s breath caught as Henrik got closer and kissed him tenderly.  
"I want you Tarjei" He breathed.

Tarjei`s eyes flickered shut for a few seconds as he processed the words that he had wanted...needed to hear.  
His hand quickly found it`s way to Henrik`s neck and held him close.  
"I want you too".

They paused as they looked at each other, so deeply into each others eyes as they realised that this was the moment that they had both wanted, as they  
balanced on the edge before falling into each other completely.

 

Henrik slowly closed the small gap between them and watched Tarjei`s eyes slide shut and his lips part as he waited for the contact again. Henrik`s  
soft moist lips caressed Tarjei`s gently as if exploring them for the first time, he carefully slipped his tongue inside his mouth and when it was met with  
Tarjei`s he couldn`t help but deepen the kiss with more want as he rolled Tarjei onto his back.

Henrik unbuttoned Tarjei`s shirt and as he peeled the fabric away applied soft kisses around his neck. Tarjei tilted his head back into the pillows  
and let out a soft moan as Henrik made contact with his collar bone and sucked on the delicate skin.  
As the last button came undone and Tarjei`s shirt fell open Henrik pulled it carefully away from under him and discarded it to the floor. 

Henrik moved back over Tarjei`s body, pressing one leg between his thighs to part them as he moved on top to bring their groins together, and he rubbed.  
Tarjei`s hands sunk into Henrik`s hair as he pressed their lips back together as the sensation of ther clothed dicks against each other sent shivers  
through his body.  
Henrik rolled his hips against Tarjei again and again relishing the hardening shape he began to feel and the tentative moans from his throat.

Tarjei pulled away from another deep kiss breathing fast as he held Henrik`s face still, pressing their foreheads together and exchanging a look.  
"Touch me" Tarjei breathed.

Henrik moved back a little and slipped a hand between their bodies, he ran it over Tarjei`s hardening length, the fabric of his trousers adding friction to the touch.  
Tarjei clung to Henrik`s body, their faces still close.  
He gasped.  
"I`ve had dreams about you touching me"

Henrik smiled at his confession running his fingers up and down the shape, he kissed along Tarjei`s jaw and felt the response under his touch.  
He undid the button and pulled down the zip.  
"In these dreams of yours did I touch you like this ?" Henrik whispered.  
His hand slid straight into Tarjei`s pants and took hold of him firmly closing his fingers around the shape.  
"Shit....yes...yes you did" Tarjei gasped feeling Henrik`s big hand surround him, as he rubbed up and down Tarjei moved his hips on the bed keeping  
his lips close to Henrik`s and attacking them between deep breaths.

Henrik`s hand moved steadily in the space under the fabric, the sound of Tarjei`s moans only encouraging him further and turning him on. But he wanted  
more access, more contact.  
"Lets get the rest of these clothes off you shall we" Henrik smiled as he pulled back and moved down Tarjei`s body.  
Tarjei lifted his hips up a little as Henrik pulled his trousers and pants down his legs and threw them onto the floor. 

Tarjei rested back on the bed again and awaited Henrik`s touch.

It started on his thighs.  
Henrik`s hands slid up them slowly, his long fingers open wide to touch as much skin as possible, his hands mirroring each other as they stroked around  
and between his thighs parting them slightly.  
Kisses soon followed in random patterns over the skin.  
Henrik licked at his hips, his tongue then moved slowly up Tarjei`s length and over the head before leaving him gasping and wanting more.  
He continued upwards, kissing over Tarjei`s belly, up his chest, his neck and back up to look him in the eyes.  
Henrik saw a small flush of colour across Tarjei`s cheeks and the flicker of shyness in his eyes at being fully exposed for the first time.

"You`re adorable when you blush like that you know..." Henrik said quietly making Tarjei smile. "...but you`ve no need to be embarassed..." he added  
stroking a hand through Tarjei`s hair. "...you`re beautiful"

Henrik kissed him softly and felt Tarjei respond instantly, using his tongue and holding onto Henrik`s body tightly.

Henrik`s hand found it`s way back to Tarjei`s length and curled his fingers back around. Tarjei`s gasps of pleasure between kisses encouraging his movements  
on, up and down over and over while his thumb grazed over the head making Tarjei flinch each time.

The pre-cum that began to leak gave extra lubrication as Henrik slid around his now fully hard dick and the string of louder moans told Henrik that  
Tarjei was getting close. He carefully let go and slid his hand back up Tarjei`s body and watched his eyes flicker open as he registered the loss of  
contact.  
"Not yet" Henrik whispered as he kissed his cheek.

 

Tarjei found his voice after calming down a little. "Your turn then"  
He playfully pushed Henrik away onto his back and watched the biggest smile spread across his lips.  
"You`ve been in these clothes for far too long" Tarjei grinned down at Henrik now submissive to his touch.  
Henrik watched intently as Tarjei unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off his shoulders, down his arms and off onto the floor, his hands softly  
stroked over his skin as it became exposed.

Moving down to his trousers Tarjei sat next to Henrik`s hips and undid the belt and button, his hand pressed firmly over the obvious hardness under  
the zip before pulling it down. Henrik lifted his hips and wriggled from his trousers as Tarjei pulled them down his long legs and discarded them  
off the bed.  
Tarjei ran his hand over Henrik`s pants rubbing on the shape beneath. He looked up to see Henrik`s head was now tilted back, his lips parted in silent expectant pleasure.  
Taking his face closer Tarjei ran his lips over the material, feeling a small damp patch as he nibbled carefully at the covered hard shape.  
"You little tease" Henrik gasped finally looking down as Tarjei smiled to himself. "Just take them off" He added starting to try and push his own pants down.

 

With the last piece of clothing discarded to the floor Tarjei slid against Henrik`s body as he moved back up, kissing randomly at the warm skin of his chest  
and ran a single long lick up the side of his exposed neck.  
They kissed deeply and moaned together as they felt their bodies touch and the naked skin of hardening dicks rub together.  
Pulling back from a kiss Tarjei held Henrik`s face with his palm.

"I want to taste you" Tarjei whispered onto Henrik`s lips.  
Henrik`s eyes focused on him again.  
"Can I ?" Tarjei added cupping his face.  
"Yes" Came Henrik`s simple answer, his hand stroking the hair away from Tarjei`s face.  
Tarjei kissed him again before moving back down his body, wet patches once again marking the trail down to Henrik`s waiting dick.  
"Oh my god" Henrik gasped quietly to himself as he felt Tarjei`s lips slowly getting closer to their destination.

Tarjei tentatively licked up Henrik`s length to start before taking hold of him gently, lifting him up to his lips and sweeping his tongue over the head.  
Henrik let out a deeper moan and gripped his fingers into the bed sheets as Tarjei`s warm mouth took him inside and surrounded his length.

Licking around the base of the shaft gave enough lubrication for Tarjei`s hand to twist around it while his lips circled the top and he sucked.  
Lifting his head up from the pillows for a moment Henrik looked down his body and watched his hard dick dissapear into Tarjei`s soft warm mouth over and over again.  
"Oh fuck you`re good at that" Henrik gasped dropping back into the pillows again and began to move his hips in time to Tarjei`s actions.

As Tarjei sped up, sucking over and over as his hand held tightly onto the base Henrik soon felt himself rushing towards orgasam.  
"Tarjei...stop" he gasped quickly, putting a hand down onto Tarjei`s shoulder and making him look up.  
Understanding the situation Tarjei crawled back up the bed and layed beside Henrik, placing a deep kiss to his lips, sharing the pre-cum in his mouth  
and taking away the last of Henrik`s breath.

"Shit Tarjei.." Henrik sighed. "...I see that kissing isn`t the only thing you`re incredible at"  
Tarjei giggled and buried his face into Henrik`s shoulder.  
"I`ve never been so turned on..." Henrik continued curling his arm around Tarjei`s waist "...but I need a minute to calm down".

"Ok" Tarjei smiled and snuggled against the side of Henrik`s body, his finger tips drew circles down the centre of his chest and back up again as he  
nibbled playfully behind Henrik`s ear.  
"That`s not really helping you know" Henrik laughed.  
"Sorry" Tarjei whispered pulling away.  
"Never be sorry, I just like it a bit too much" Henrik smiled and brought his arm up around Tarjei`s shoulders and kissed him softly.  
"Ok now ?" Tarjei asked with a glint in his eye.  
"Yes" Henrik breathed pulling him closer.  
"Good..." Tarjei smiled and brought their open mouths together and tasted his tongue against his again. His hand returned to  
Henrik`s dick and slowly slid up and down.

Tarjei climbed on top of Henrik and straddled his hips, feeling the hardness against his bum he slid carefully back and forth, leaning forward he  
captured Henrik`s lips again.  
"I want you..." Tarjei breathed moving again to rub against Henrik`s length. "I want to feel you" He licked at Henrik`s mouth.  
Henrik moaned loudly as he felt the head of his dick dip between Tarjei`s cheeks.

"Wait...hold on..." Henrik suddenly called out and held onto Tarjei`s arms.  
"Is there something wrong ?" Tarjei asked a little startled.  
"It`s just...if were going to do this...we need some things...you know..." Henrik rubbed Tarjei`s arm.  
"I want us to be safe, and I definately don`t want to hurt you" Henrik`s hand moved up to caress Tarjei`s face to hope he understood.  
Tarjei responded with a small smile and climbed back off his body.

"Would you think less of me if I told you that I had those things with me ?" He grinned playfully.  
"Really ?" Henrik smiled as he looked up at him kneeling on the bed.  
"I was waiting for the right time to tell you" Tarjei blushed.  
He lent away and grabbed his bath bag from the side table and opened it, pulling out a condom and small bottle of lube he placed them  
between their bodies and dropped the bag off the edge of the bed. He looked back up to see Henrik`s widened eyes.  
"I`m not even going to ask why..." Henrik smiled making Tarjei giggle as he pulled his face closer for a kiss. "...I`m just glad you did"

 

Henrik rolled Tarjei over onto his back with a string of kisses, their hot skin reconnecting and hard dicks finding contact again.  
Pulling up a little Henrik looked at Tarjei lying beneath him, the moments of shyness now replaced by a hint of nerves.  
"Are you sure?" Henrik asked gently.  
Tarjei nodded. "Yes..yes I am" He stroked Henrik`s arm as he lent down for another kiss.  
"I`ll be gentle" Henrik whispered against his lips.  
"I know you will" Tarjei smiled.

Henrik moved away and back down Tarjei`s body, moving his legs apart and kneeling between Henrik lifted Tarjei`s thighs encouraging him to  
keep them up and open.  
"Are you comfy like that?" Henrik asked as he picked up of the condom and the lube.  
"Yeah" Tarjei swallowed.  
Henrik put the condom to one side and opened the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his finger tips and rubbing them together to warm it up.  
Taking his hand to Tarjei`s body he looked up to see him with his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation.

"Try to relax...and breath" Henrik said softly.  
He placed his fingers against Tarjei`s entrance and gently stroked over it to allow him to get used to the sensation before pushing a little harder.  
Adding some more lube he carefully slid a single finger inside to receive a sudden gasp from Tarjei. Moving it back and forth Henrik tried to relax Tarjei`s tightness  
before adding a second and twisting them inside him. Tarjei was quiet.  
Henrik looked up to see Tarjei biting his lower lips, his whole jaw clenched.  
"Breath Tarjei it`ll help you relax".  
Tarjei nodded and opened his eyes, looking up to the ceiling he took a few deep breaths.  
"Are you ok?" Henrik asked keeping still.  
"Yes...go on".

Henrik entered a third finger to receive another loud gasp. He placed his other hand on Tarjei`s dick and slowly stroked over it.  
"Try and focus on my hand as it slides over your beautiful dick..." Henrik said in a soothing tone while his other fingers continued to stretch him.  
"...feel the pleasure take over the pain...can you feel it ?"  
Tarjei let out a deep moan and nodded, his hips shifted slightly as the new feelings washed over his whole body.

Having loosened Tarjei enough Henrik pulled his fingers out carefully and let go of his dick, Tarjei`s head lifted up instantly at the loss of contact and watched  
Henrik re position himself a bit closer, lifting Tarjei`s hips onto his own thighs and encouraging his legs to rest around his hips.  
He picked up the condom and playfully dropped it onto Tarjei`s chest. "Put it on me" He smiled raising an eyebrow.

Tarjei lent up, opened the packet and took the condom out. Henrik watched as his hands returned to his waiting dick and slowly rolled it on. Henrik  
squeezed more lube over Tarjei`s fingers and watched as it was spread over him hissing at the contact and at the spark of renewed tightness in his groin.

"Ok lay back" Henrik smiled as he shuffled back. He lined himself up, holding the head of his dick to Tarjei`s entrance and rubbing it over  
the opening before dipping the head inside. Tarjei gasped.  
Holding his length with one hand Henrik lent back down over Tarjei and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Tarjei`s arms clung around Henrik`s neck  
as he felt more of him push inside, slowly, and then more, each movement was followed by a hotter kiss.  
Tarjei`s eyes were squeezed shut and when Henrik had guided all of himself inside he looked at his face.

"Breath Tarjei" Henrik whispered again as he held still.  
Tarjei opened his eyes and looked up into Henriks cooling blues ones.  
"Are you ok...do you want me to move?" Henrik added in the same caring tone.  
"Yes.." Tarjei nodded. "...slowly"  
Henrik slowly moved his hips back a little way, sliding part way out and then back inside.  
"Shit" Tarjei`s arms flopped to the bed and his hands gripped at the sheets.  
"Does it hurt that much?" Henrik asked.  
Tarjei let out a deep controlled breath. "A bit yes" As he saw the flicker of concern return to Henrik`s eyes Tarjei lifted one hand to cup  
his face. "But it also feels good"  
He tilted his head up to encourage another kiss. 

As their lips moved together Henrik began to move back and forth, his hands pressed into the mattress either side of Tarjei, keeping slow and steady at first  
waiting to feel a change in Tarjei`s actions telling that he could speed up.

Tarjei`s arms were soon back around Henrik`s body, keeping him close for continued kisses and the friction he made against his own dick. When Tarjei moved his  
legs around Henrik`s hips and gripped tight Henrik knew he was past the pain and into the pleasure.

"Oh my god you feel amazing" Tarjei gasped as Henrik adjusted his angle a little bit, bringing him in for another blistering kiss.  
Henrik looked down between their bodies and back up he smiled at the blissful sight before him.  
"You look so hot under me like this...taking me so deep inside you". He whispered.

Henrik felt a rush of new desire building and sitting back he gripped Tarjei`s hips thrust into him over and over to the rhythm of his louder gasps.

 

Slowing again to rest a little Henrik stroked Tarjei`s face making him focus.  
"Can we change positions?" he asked gently.  
"Yeah" Tarjei nodded taking in new breath.  
Henrik slowly pulled out and lent back over Tarjei to kiss him.  
"How do you want me?"  
Henrik smiled at the mixture of sweetness and hotness those words from Tarjei`s lips conveyed.  
"Can you lay on your right side for me?"

Henrik watched as Tarjei moved himself into a comfy position and laid down behind him.  
He lifted Tarjei`s left leg up a little to give him better access and guided the head of his dick back to the entrance.  
"Ok?" Henrik breathed into Tarjei`s neck and he closed in behind him.  
Tarjei nodded.

Henrik slid his right arm underneath Tarjei`s body and held him tight across his chest as he pushed all of the way inside. His other hand holding onto  
his hip. He kissed at Tarjei`s neck as he began moving back and forth with a steady pace and going deeper each time.  
"Fuck that`s good" Tarjei gasped as he gripped the arm around him.

Henrik sped up. "You`re not the only one who`s had dreams".  
His left hand slid down in front and took hold of Tarjei`s hard dick and began pumping on it to the same speed. 

"Oh shit...Henrik.." Tarjei`s fingers gripped into the arm around him as his body beginning to tense.

Henrik moaned and gasped over and over burying his face into the now damp skin of Tarjei`s shoulder. "You feel so good"

 

Hitting Tarjei`s prostate provided the final rush.  
"I`m gonna cum" Tarjei breathed, his jaw clenching tight at the feeling rushing inside him.  
Those words ringing in his ears Henrik held him tighter and thrust in harder as he felt his own orgasam take speed.

Tarjei let out a loud moan as his body tensed and his orgasam spilt over Henrik`s hand.  
The new tightness around Henrik`s dick was all it took to bring Henrik over the edge too. He buried himself in deep as he came.

 

They laid still and silent for a moment, Henrik breathing loudly against Tarei`s neck.  
Tarjei put a hand over Henrik`s, still circled around his spent dick, and feeling the wetness between his fingers they slid off together.  
Taking hold of Tarjei`s hip again gently Henrik slowly pulled himself out, he felt the throbbing inside him slow but already missed the tightness.

Tarjei turned his head back and caught Henrik`s open lips for a soft kiss and rolled over onto his back never loosing eye contact.  
They smiled at each other.  
A weary but content smile and kissed again.

"Are you ok?" Henrik asked brushing his fingers against Tarjei`s cheek.  
"More than ok" Tarjei smiled...and blushed a little. "How about you?"  
"Yeah..." Henrik breathed. "..that was amazing"  
"All you dreamed of ?" Tarjei teased at his earlier admission.  
Henrik laughed.  
"Better". Henrik whispered against Tarjei`s open lips and kissed them.

Henrik pulled the condom off and knotted it before grabbing the tissue box from the bed side table, pulling out a couple he wrapped it and put  
it on the table. He took a few more tissues out, wiped his hands and lent back towards Tarjei.  
"You`re a messy one arn`t you" he giggled as he wiped the tissues over Tarjei`s stomach.  
"That`s your fault for being so good" Tarjei smiled and watched Henrik put the tissues with the others and move back towards him.  
He grabbed hold of the throw at the foot of the bed and pulled it over them.

"Come here" Henrik sighed slipping his arm back underneath Tarjei`s smaller frame.  
Tarjei moved so Henrik could embrace him from behind again, relaxing back into his enveloping warm arms and smiling at the random kisses  
placed on his neck.  
"I like spooning with you" Tarjei whispered.  
Henrik laced their hands together and held him a little tighter.  
"Me too"

Their breathing returned to normal.

The silence between them no longer awkward. 

This time it was peaceful and comfortable.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Henrik asked after a short while.  
"About the fact that we have to go back home tomorrow, back to reality" Tarjei sighed.  
"Is this not reality then ?" Henrik teased.  
"You know what I mean..." Tarjei smiled and slapped Henrik`s arm playfully. "...everything is more simple right now, here in this room, no families,  
friends...girlfriends" Tarjei added hesitantly glancing up behind him to look at Henrik.

Henrik stroked his thumb over the back of Tarjei`s hand reassuringly.  
"I know, but we`ll work it out...or..." Henrik trailed off making Tarjei look up at him again.  
"Or what?"  
Henrik smiled to himself.  
"Or as Even said to Isak we could just stay in this room forever"

"That wasn`t the line" Tarjei giggled nudging his body back against him.  
"I know..." Henrik smiled and pecked a kiss to his shoulder. "...Even and Isak found their happy ending and we will find ours..." He cuddled Tarjei a  
little bit more. "...it`ll just take a bit of time that`s all". He sighed.

They laid still and quiet again.  
Their bodies pressed tightly together as if they were always supposed to be that way.  
As if they couldn`t let go.

Their breathing synchronized, comforting each other with each exhale.  
The only movement was their entwined hands and the loving sweeping touch of thumbs over each others,  
and Henrik`s lips, from the continued random kisses onto Tarjei`s skin that he couldn`t stop.

 

The comfort of each other, the silence of the night and the soft light from the lamps still giving their warming glow encased them as sleep started to take over.

 

"Henrik..." Tarjei whispered before sleep ended this perfect night.

"Yes"

"You know...you know that...I..." Tarjei stumbled over his words.

"I know..." Henrik interupted, he kissed Tarjei`s cheek one last time. "...I do too..."

 

"...always have."

 

.


End file.
